Firemaster
by JWolf28
Summary: Kira always knew she was different. She could set fire to things with her hands or mind. After an accident Dr. Rosen's team picks her up. The only problem is that Clay wants to send her to Binghamton. I don't own Alphas.
1. Chapter 1

There was no question about it. I was different. I could set things on fire by just looking or touching them. I usually kept it under control but when my temper flared, so did the flames.

It happened when I was walking down the street. I stabbed the end call button on my phone. Why did Mack have to get himself arrested again? Was it so hard for him to stay out of trouble? Anger swept through me. I was going to have to bail him out again. The bail was a two week's worth of my paycheck from the grocery store I worked at.

The building exploded, sending me flying several feet away. I looked up at the wreckage, I was thankful that it had been after hours. I still needed to learn to control my new ability. Would I ever get used to being a freak-or mutant, as they had so eloquently labeled it in "X-Men"? Fire fell from my fingers, leaving a trail of smoke and ash in my wake.

A block from the building a van pulled up next to me and the side door slid open. Warning bells clanged in my head then there was a prick on my neck and a pair of hands grabbed me as I crumpled to the ground.

As I woke up, I was aware of voices near me. Something told me that what the people were saying was important so I kept my breathing regular and my eyes closed. "Bill, when the building blew up she seemed shocked; scared even."

"I know, Rachel, but did you see state of the building when she was done with it? She's obviously dangerous."

"She just didn't seem dangerous. I don't think she belongs in Binghamton is all."

"She has to go. I didn't make the choice. Clay did."

I opened my eyes and looked toward the people. There was a tall black man and a petit woman. "Are you guys going to send me to jail?"

The woman jumped and turned. The man did the same. He said "It's not jail really. More like an institute."

I felt close to tears. "When is my court date? I'm only sixteen I get tried as a minor."

The woman left the room and the man replied "It's not that kind of charge. There is no trial. You just go there."

I laughed. "I guess that makes me a hypocrite."

"What?"

"I was just lecturing my brother on getting arrested and sent to jail again. Now here I am in the same position."

A tear escaped and I tried to swipe it away. When my hands didn't move I looked down at them. There were tied to my chair. I started crying in earnest then. Sobs racked my body. I looked up at the man. "Please don't send me to jail. It was an accident. I didn't mean to do it. I didn't mean to. It was an accident." I repeated the phrase over and over, even after the man left. "It was an accident."


	2. Chapter 2

Eventually I cried myself to sleep. I woke up to someone lifting me. My eyes shot open and I looked at the man carrying me. It was the same man from before. He didn't seem to notice that I was awake. "Why do I have to go to jail?"

The man looked down at me, surprised. "It's not a jail. It's a special facility where people with a special ability can go when they misuse their abilities."

The man set me down and wrapped a large hand around my upper arm, guiding me to the door. "But I didn't misuse my ability. I didn't mean to do anything. I was upset with my brother and when I'm angry my ability is hard to control."

The man sighed. "Honestly, I don't think that you did anything on purpose. My boss thinks that you're potentially dangerous. In the facility they'll help you get a hold on your ability. They're only trying to help you."

My bottom lip began to quiver again. "If I'm locked up, who's going to make sure Mack stays out of trouble? I'm the only family he has."

The man looked at me with pity. We walked out the door and I saw several people in the hallway. There were about three men in black suits with gun, the woman I had seen before, and two other men. One, tall African-American man said to one of the men in the suits "Take her out to the van."

The man in the suit said "Yes, sir, Agent Clay.

I looked to Agent Clay. "Please don't send me to the prison. What happened was an accident."

One man in a suit grabbed me by the arm and yanked me roughly to the door. Agent Clay said "Wait."

The men did as they were told and said "What's your name?"

"Kira Monroe, sir."

"What happened that made you blow up the building?"

"I didn't mean to. I had a bad conversation with my brother. When I get angry my ability gets a bit out of hand."

Agent Clay heaved a sigh. He turned back to the other men. "I want you to take her to Binghamton. Have someone help her figure out her ability."

The men began pulling on me again. In my shock I couldn't move. One man said "Get moving."

When I didn't comply the man pulled something from his belt. The woman from before said "No! Is that necessary? She's just scared."

I looked to the woman, wondering what she meant. I heard a puff and there was a small sting in my shoulder. My breathing slowed and I began to slide to the floor. I could hear the woman say "This isn't what I signed up for, Bill. We're supposed to help alphas, not send them all to Binghamton. I miss Dr. Rosen. I'm going to take some time off."

My vision went blurry and I fell to my knees. The woman hurried out the door and I sank into darkness.

~Page Break~

When I woke up I was in a small cell. It was about seven feet in length and width. There was a small window in the door. When I peeked out I saw a guard standing next to my door. I couldn't see anything else.

After pacing the room for a while the door opened and the guard gestured to come out. One guard stood behind me and another in front of me as I was led to a room. The room was fairly large and was completely white. A man in a white coat said "Ah, Ms. Monroe. We'll be putting your ability to the test today."

The man nodded to a guard and the guard threw something at me. Shocked, I dodged and the man in the white coat said "No, no, no, when the ball comes toward you, you need to use your ability."

Another ball flew toward me and I attempted to make it catch fire, but nothing happened. I ducked away from it again and the man started to look angry. "You were brought here to learn to use your ability so use it."

I scoffed. "I'm not a dog and my ability isn't a party trick. I can't just do it on command."

The man smirked. "We'll see about that." He nodded again to the guard who grabbed my arm and forced me to sit down in a chair. He tied my hands down with a length of rope and taped some electrodes to my head. The other man came over and said "When you burn through the rope you can get up. Until then, well, let's say it won't be fun."

The man flicked a switch on a nearby machine and I felt electricity surge through me.


	3. Chapter 3

Last time_: I scoffed. "I'm not a dog and my ability isn't a party trick. I can't just do it on command."_

_ The man smirked. "We'll see about that." He nodded again to the guard who grabbed my arm and forced me to sit down in a chair. He tied my hands down with a length of rope and taped some electrodes to my head. The other man came over and said "When you burn through the rope you can get up. Until then, well, let's say it won't be fun."_

_ The man flicked a switch on a nearby machine and I felt electricity surge through me._

A scream tore itself from my throat and the ropes binding me to the chair quickly turned to ash. It didn't stop there, either. A flame leapt to the man's long white coat and began to burn that too. When the guard tried to help the fire spread. I didn't stick around after that. I yanked the electrodes off and bolted to the door. The hinges melted away and the door collapsed outward. I heard an alarm blare and ran down a long hallway.

A guard turned the corner and pulled a tranquilizer gun out of the holster at his waist. He raised it and a panicked look came over his face. He shouted and dropped the gun, clutching his hand to his chest. I dashed past him and saw a door.

I burst through it and spotted a chain-link fence. I darted toward it and put a hand against the cool metal, silently praying that my ability would at least soften the metal so I could get through.

The metal liquefied and I stepped through the large hole I had made. There was a parking lot ahead of me. I yanked on the door handle of the first car I saw, a black Honda Civic, and thanked my lucky stars that someone had left their car door unlocked. I slipped into the diver's seat and swiftly hotwired the car, thinking that the fact that I had a thief for a brother might be a good thing. At times like this anyway.

I threw the car into reverse and backed out before screeching out of the parking lot.

My first thought was that I better call Mack and let him know that I was okay. My second thought was that my first thought was a stupid one. These people were smart. The first person they would ask about me would be Mack. I didn't think that he would sell me out but one can never be too careful; especially when one is running from people who like to use electroshock therapy on their patients. I shivered at the thought of the place and almost stomped on the brake. Where was I going to go? I had never left New York and I didn't have a passport. Plus, even if I did, it wouldn't be of much use to me. I had no doubt that my picture would be all over the TV in a matter of hours.

As I drove around, I mulled the dilemma over. I seemed to remember one of Mack's friends doing something like that. What was his name? Leopold, Larry, Levi, Leroy, Liam? Liam. His name was Liam. If I remember correctly, he had had a crush on me when we first met. I remember him giving Mack a fake ID so he could go drinking before he turned twenty-one. I'd last seen him about a year ago but I knew that he and Mack were close. When I'd last seen Liam, I'd gone to his house to pick up a package for Mack. I could only hope he lived in the same place he had then.

I drove down the winding road that lead to the small house that Liam owned. I pulled into the driveway and idled a moment before putting the car in park and walking to the front door. I had only knocked once when the door was yanked open. Liam stood in front of me, his sandy blonde hair rumpled and his blue eyes annoyed. When he noticed it was me, he seemed a bit calmer. "Hey, Kira. Did Mack send you?"

I bit my lip, feeling rather embarrassed. I didn't know how to ask this. "No, he didn't. Look, I'm in a bit of trouble and I could use some help."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to upload, my teachers thought it would be fun to give me a bunch of homework. All month long. Again, I'm sorry. I don't own Alphas and I probably never will. Please review.**

Last time: _I drove down the winding road that lead to the small house that Liam owned. I pulled into the driveway and idled a moment before putting the car in park and walking to the front door. I had only knocked once when the door was yanked open. Liam stood in front of me, his sandy blonde hair rumpled and his blue eyes annoyed. When he noticed it was me, he seemed a bit calmer. "Hey, Kira. Did Mack send you?"_

_ I bit my lip, feeling rather embarrassed. I didn't know how to ask this. "No, he didn't. Look, I'm in a bit of trouble and I could use some help."_

Liam raised an eyebrow. "Why exactly do you need _my_ help?" We both knew the reason behind the question.

I frowned and fixed my stare on the wall next to Liam, almost unable to stop the tears I felt coming on. "I'm kind of in a bad place right now. There are people that I can't let find me and I thought maybe you'd help me. I'll pay however much you need."

He frowned. "Who exactly is following you? If you need help we can go to the police or something. You know that running isn't always the best option."

"It's my only option, Liam. If these people find me, I might as well just jump off a cliff. That's how great a chance I have." The tears spilled over and I felt the weight of what had just happened. I'd been tortured for my ability, forced to hurt people to escape, and forced to steal a car to save myself.

Liam muttered something and pulled me into a hug. "Hey, it's okay. I can call Mack if you'd like."

I shook my head. "No, that's the first place they'll look for me. If I want Mack to be okay, I have to stay far away."

"Um, how about we go inside and talk this over."

* * *

I wrapped my hands around the mug of hot tea and stared at my hands. Liam sat down next to me. "Now, I need you to tell me everything. I promise I won't breathe a word of it to anyone, but you need to trust me if you want help. I need to know how bad this is."

I sighed inwardly. Something told me that I should just up and leave but something else said that maybe I could trust Liam. I contemplated it before saying "A few months ago I realized that I was special. I can do something that no one else can." I held up a finger and for once my gift obeyed me and a small flame appeared. "I thought I had it under control until a couple of nights ago when I accidentally caused an office building to explode. No one was hurt but shortly after, a van came around the corner and people came out and took me somewhere. I was told that I was going to be sent to a facility because of what I'd done. At the facility, they said they were going to help me learn to control my ability. They threw objects at me and tried to force me to burn them. When the tests were unsuccessful, they… they tied me to a chair and electrocuted me until I made the ropes burn."

More tears fell and Liam laid an arm around my shoulders. "You'll be fine. I'll help you out free of charge. I think you deserve it."

I leaned into him slightly and we began to talk about what we would do.

* * *

The phone shook in Clay's hand. "What do you mean 'she escaped'?"

The guard on the other end said "Well, we were running a series of tests to try to jumpstart her ability when she went completely nuts and ran out of here after setting fire to two people and burning a hole in the fence."

"And why didn't someone stop her?"

"She stole a car, Sir."

"I see."

Clay shook his head and marched back into the meeting room where what was left of the alpha team sat. Nina had left soon after Dr. Rosen had been taken away, Gary was with the NSA, and Rachel was to come back to work the next day. That left him only Hicks and Harken to work with. Clay took the picture of the teenager Kira and taped it to a board in the office. "This is our new escapee. Kira Monroe, age sixteen, has pyrokinesis. She injured two people down at Binghamton by setting them on fire. She is considered armed and dangerous. Use whatever force necessary to bring her in. We need to get her back to the facility before she can hurt anyone else.

Hicks spoke up. "She's just a kid and she can't even control her ability. If she set anyone on fire, it wasn't on purpose."

"That's all the more reason to get her back to Binghamton quickly. She's unstable."

Bill looked thoughtful. "Okay. We'll go talk to her brother. From what she told me, he's locked up somewhere. I'll have someone check around."

Clay nodded and left the room. Cameron folded his arms over his chest and sat back. "What have we gotten ourselves into? Rosen never would have gone for this. She's not dangerous if you ask me. Just someone new to their ability."

Bill stood to leave. "No one asked you."


End file.
